


into the cold

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [19]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Emotions, Idiots in Love, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, emotions are gross but it was necessary, they are little delinquents, they legit break into their own school, what crackheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “I’m glad I met you,” Matteo says, he turns to look at his boyfriend.“I’m glad I met you too,” David says fondly as he turns to look at Matteo.“No, like people just say that. I really mean it, you help change me and I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you,” Matteo says earnestly. Matteo knows that if he could, he would give his heart to David, he would rip it out of his chest and present it on a silver platter. Words had never been Matteo’s strong suit but he thinks that every word out of David’s mouth is poetry.or David and Matteo break into their old school





	into the cold

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!!! i took a little break from writing (not that any of you cared o noticed) cause i wasn't feeling myself but I'm back with another fic that is base on prompt sent to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove)
> 
> "If we get caught I'm blaming you," 
> 
> so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!! (its like 5 am as i'm writing this)

Matteo was high, like super-duper high, extremely high, maybe a little too high but high enough for the idea of breaking into school seemed like a really good idea and David who was less high then Matteo thought that it was also a good idea. 

It was only when they had gotten out of the apartment that Matteo started regretting his decision, the cold wind nips at their fingertips, turns their noses and cheeks rosy. Matteo smiles at his boyfriend, leans forward and presses a kiss to his ruddy cheeks. 

“What was that for?” David asks with a soft smile and Matteo doesn’t know if it’s his high brain or what but David is extremely beautiful when it’s cold, his scarf pulled up but not far enough so you can still see his nose and cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Matteo says with a giggle. David laughs and shakes his head. 

“And you’re so fucking high,” David says but smiles softly at his boyfriend. 

“No, I’m being serious. You’re really fucking beautiful,” he says softly. David rolls his eyes and grabs Matteo’s hand, links their fingers together and pulls the boy in the direction of the school. Despite being late at night, there are a few people out walking, they pass two girls that look about their age, the two girls are holding hands and David looks from their hands to their faces as they approach. As they get closer, they notice that Matteo and David are also holding hands, the girls pass but not before David and Matteo smile at them and they smile back at the boys. 

“Gay love baby,” David says loudly and smiles at Matteo who nods his head enthusiastically. 

“I feel like right now the mood should be, be gay do crimes because we are about to break into a school but gay love baby is very fitting,” Matteo says and squeezes David’s hand. 

They walk in silence, hand in hand until they get to the school. Excitement runs through their veins and travels through their body, taking final form in the wild beating of their hearts and the spark of joy in their eyes. The gate is locked so they jump it and duck so that if any cars drive past they won't be able to see them. 

Somehow the emergency door to the school had been left open by a teacher or possibly a janitor, they go through it and miraculously end up inside the school. It’s dark, the source of light is the dim after-hours lights that only shine in one spot. They pull out their phones and turn their flashlights on. 

Matteo feels like he should be the main character in an indie film, with a weird soundtrack and quirky friends, breaking into their school they just graduated from and falling in love but there is no soundtrack, but Matteo could argue that the sound of his boyfriend's quiet laughs and the sound of his breathing is the only music he’ll ever need. 

Matteo grabs David’s hand and pulls him up the stairs to where their old lockers are, he laughs loudly and rolls his eyes at David when David shushes him. 

“If we get caught I’m blaming you,” David says with a laugh and Matteo just rolls his eyes. 

They find their old lockers and smile at each other. 

“I hated how small the lockers here were, the only thing I missed about my old school is that the lockers were so much more spacious,” David says as he shines his flashlight on his old locker. They spend a little while just searching around in silence, weirded out but also intrigued at the empty school. 

They find each other again and walk around hand in hand. Before they know it, they’ve ended up in the same hallway where they first saw each other. They turn and smile at each other. 

“Standing here makes me think back to who I was five months ago, I didn’t even know who I was,” Matteo says quietly, the vastness and the darkness of the open space seem to swallow his words and turn them into nothingness. They stand shoulder to shoulder with their flashlights facing out towards the empty corridor and they just stand there and look. 

“It’s weird how the quietness and the emptiness make my words and voice seem insignificant and like nothing. That’s exactly how I felt here, I felt like I had no control over what happened to me, I had no control over my voice. Everything I said would be swallowed up and no one would hear them.”

It wasn’t often that Matteo would open up about things like this so David doesn’t bring stuff like this up, most of the time when things like high school and the past come up, he lets Matteo talk on this own time. 

“It felt like no one was listening like even if you screamed, no one would hear you or if they did hear you, they just wouldn’t care, they wouldn’t give a shit,” David says quietly and Matteo nods his head. 

“I’m glad I met you,” Matteo says, he turns to look at his boyfriend. 

“I’m glad I met you too,” David says fondly as he turns to look at Matteo. 

“No, like people just say that. I really mean it, you help change me and I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you,” Matteo says earnestly. Matteo knows that if he could, he would give his heart to David, he would rip it out of his chest and present it on a silver platter. Words had never been Matteo’s strong suit but he thinks that every word out of David’s mouth is poetry. 

They stand there staring into the corridor for a while until David tugs on Matteo's hand with a smile. 

“Let's go make out against my old locker,” David says and who is Matteo to disagree. 


End file.
